1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a drive control device configured to drive a motor.
2. Related Art
A drive control device configured to drive a motor by performing pulse width modulation (PWM) control is known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-165982 proposes a drive control device having a motor rotation speed negative feedback loop (primary feedback element) and a motor current negative feedback loop (secondary feedback element).
In normal PWM control, a relationship between a duty-ratio of a PWM signal and a voltage or current is non-linear. Accordingly, the voltage and current cannot be directly converted to the duty ratio of the PWM signal. Hence, the drive control device has the motor current negative feedback loop which detects the current flowing in the motor and causes the duty ratio of the PWM signal to follow the current and converge.